Memories From Time to Time
by LoZFreak123
Summary: These are a bunch of one shots of Link's and his friends, about creating and remembering memories. They are all from different LoZ games and don't go in any order.
1. Tree House

Memories From Time to Time

**A/N**: Hello my fellow readers. Here's a new one. These are a bunch of one-shots that are all about memories and creating new ones. It's going to be about Link and his friends and yes they are going to be from different games in the LOZ franchise. Hope you enjoy!

Memories From Time to Time

Tree house (Ocarina of Time)

Link rode toward Hyrule Castle Market on Epona, just before the gates began to open for a new day. As knight of the Princess Zelda, he wanted to do something very special today.

He remembers Her Highness always saying that she wanted to go outside the Castle and know people, not just from the castle market, but in Karariko, Kokiri, and Gerudo Valley. So Link came up with an idea to show Zelda the forest he grew up in.

At that thought, he smiled as he waited patiently as the sky slowly rose behind him, painting the sky orange, purples, and pinks as if it was a giant canvas. Link looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. He could tell that it will be a beautiful day. With no rain and wind…perfect.

With a heavy click and the sound of chains moving, the pull bridge slowly came down, grabbing Link's attention. He smiled brightly and told Epona to move. With a happy neigh, Epona obeyed Link and walked into the castle market.

As usually, everyone was up and moving, playing outside, chasing dogs and cuccos, and just greeting people. There were others who wanted to be first to get the great deals the Market has to give. The sweet smell of homemade bread fills the air. Everyone greeted Link as he rode down the Market. He gave smiles and waves, all the way to the castle gates.

He feels loved, knowing that everyone in Castle Market knows him, well he is the Princess's Royal Knight, and so he understands. He rode through the castle giant front yard. Link jumped off his horse, greeting the guards and walked inside the castle.

When he got to the Princess's room, he stopped and took a deep breath. Zelda was basically his best friend, and over the years, he had grown to love her. So seeing the princess made his heart race and his breath uneven. After a while he finally got his heartbeat at a normal speed. He took another deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice, as soft as a blanket, answered, making Link's heart fasten all over again. Link swallowed a lump in his throat and opened the door.

Sitting at a desk in front of him was the Princess Zelda, She was writing something down on a piece of paper. Her golden hair falls over her shoulder as she carelessly brushes it away from her eyes. Link was taken away by her beauty, but he really wants to get going so he cleared his throat, to get her attention. He could see her ears perk up, when it caught the noise and she looks up at Link. All of a sudden, a bright smile appeared on her face, her bright eyes dancing.

"Hey Link." She greeted, slowing standing from her chair. Link bowed.

"Good morning Princess." He greeted back with a smile. That smiled gave Zelda butterflies. Her and Link had been through so much together, that she had grown to like Link. No, love Link. She thinks he's just the greatest. Zelda smiled back. "What brings you're here today Link? You weren't supposed to be back till later this afternoon." Zelda asked as Link shrugged his shoulders.

"My work ended early, I suppose. Everything in Gerudo though is all done." Zelda clasped her hands together in delight.

"Oh that's great news! You have been a really good help Link as always!" Zelda smiled happily. Link shrugged his shoulders again. "I try. As always." He replied as he sat down on Zelda's window seat. He looked outside at the bright beautiful blue sky, the clouds rolling over the hills. It was a beautiful day.

Zelda looked at Link and just stared at him. The sunlight shined perfectly on his face, showing the shadows of his cheekbones and the fullness of his lips. Zelda blushed as she walked over to him and sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other company. Then Link looked at Zelda.

"So Your Highness, how would you like to, oh I don't know, get out of the castle?" Link asked, the chuckled as he see Zelda's ears perk up. She looked at Link with big eyes filled with shock and happiness.

"Really, you'll do it?" She asked quietly. Link just smiled and grabbed her hand.

Zelda jumped slightly at the warmth of his hands on her. She looked at Link who had a big smile on his face.

"Well," he started, rubbing the back of his head. "I got permission from your father to take you out of the castle. Actually to meet the Korkiris. I want you to know where I grew up." With that, he earned himself a tight hug. Zelda placed her face in his neck as she wrapped her arms around them. Link could feel her eyes water as they pull away. Zelda looked at Link and smiled, tears rolling down her face.

"Thank you Link! Thank you so much! I-I haven't been out of the castle since…since" She broke off, turning her eyes away from Link, remembering the last time ten years old, and her nurse and guardian Impa, rode her on a horse into the field of Hyrule. There she saw Link, age 10, eyes big and shocked. He experience out of the castle back then hurt her.

Link could see her eyes, replaying a memory that she doesn't want to remember, and Link felt the same way.

"I know you don't want to remember. Today will be a better memory. You'll see." He smiled and Zelda smiled big. "Yes, let's go!"

The ride to the Kokiri Village as a beautiful experience! It wasn't raining, and had smoke in the air. Instead, the air smelled fresh, the heat of the sun was welcoming. The birds were singing and the animals were eating. Zelda sighed as she leaned back into Link's back. Link looked down at her and smiled happy that she's enjoying herself.

After a couple of minute, they finally got to the opening of the Kokiri Village. Link slowed Epona, and jumped down. He grabbed Zelda's waist and pulled her down.

"Thanks Epona. You're a good horse." Zelda said, rubbing Epona's nose. Epona neighed happily as Link walks up to them.

"Ready to go, Princess?" He asked polity, offering her his arm. Zelda smiled sweetly at Link, her cheeks slightly flushed. Link was a gentleman, even after saving Hyrule 7 years ago. Zelda placed her hand on his offered arm and gave Link a smile that could brighten the day. They began to walk into the hole in the wood, and when they do, a bridge came up to view. Link's eyes sadden a little as they walked on the bridge.

"This bridge," Link said softly, placing his hand on the rope. "This was when I said goodbye to my best friend, Saria." Zelda looked at Link.

"The forest sage?" Zelda asked as Link nodded his head, remembering. Saria was now the forest Sage and is in the Forest Temple. No one has heard of her, but we all have a feeling that she likes her new job.

"Saria was the only one who expected me as a Kokiri. She didn't make fun of me, put me down, and actually been my friend. She told me that I was special, that I'm not a Kokiri. Of course, I didn't believe her at once, but when I crossed this bridge, and found her waiting for me, I …I understood.

"Saria knew that evil was going to happen one day and she knew that I was going to be the one to save us. When I saw her here, on this bridge, she asked me, if I really want to do this. I told her that it was the right thing to do. And that I needed to find out who I was." Link looked back at Zelda, whose eyes were filled with sympathy. He grabbed her hand and held her. They looked at each other and Link smiled sadly.

"That's why every time I come here, I always think, seven though I'm not a Kokiri, this place will always be my home." And with that, they walked over the bridge and through the tunnel, and Zelda's eyes widen.

The open area was big with tree houses all over the place. Fairies flew happily as the little Kokiris played around. A waterfall was on the far left, by a tree house that Link called the shop. The waterfall was the only water source in the village. Link and Zelda continued to walk around and wave hellos to the Kokiris. Soon, Link stopped in front a house that had a little drawing on the tree house on the tree trunk.

"This was my house. I lived here. That drawing was about a dream I had when I was little." Link explained as Zelda walked up to the house. She giggled as she turned to Link.

"Link, your house is the most beautiful tree house here! Thank you so much for showing me this!" She smiled brightly as Link smiled brightly as well. She walked up to Link and kissed him, lightly on the cheek. Link blushed furiously as Zelda pulled back. She giggled, seeing Link's face as red as Malon's hair was just cute!

"I like how your face gets all red, Link!"

"Wha, it is!?" Link exclaimed as he brought his hands to his face and looked at the ground, embarrassed. Zelda giggled more; enjoying the moment and grabbed Link's face and kissed him, fully on the mouth. Link froze, his body going stiff. The princess is kissing him. Kissing him! So many emotions were going through him all at once that he wrapped his arms around Zelda waist to keep himself steady. He closed his eyes and kissed back. Zelda smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Link's neck, pulling him closer and making the kiss deeper.

After a while, they pulled away, breathless. Link and Zelda stared at each other and then started laughing, hugging each other, they know they both have the same feelings that they didn't need to say them. Link turned to the house and smiled.

"Want to go to the Lost Woods? It's a beautiful experience." Zelda smiled as she grabbed Link's hand.

"I would like that." She said as they meet in a kiss again, and walked into the tunnel and disappeared into the Lost Woods, leaving the wonderful, cozy tree house behind.


	2. Forest

Memories From Time to Time

Forest (Twilight Princess)

Link looked at his map, turning it around, upside down, sideways, even backwards, and he can't figure out where to go. With a sigh, he folded his map together and placed in his pocket.

"Well great Link, you got us lost!" A voice complained. Link groaned as he rubbed his temple. He was so not in the mood to deal with this.

"Midna I know okay! Just please let me think!" Link said sternly. He wasn't going to let Midna toss him around like a sag doll. Midna, however, saw a different thing. She could see and even feel his frustration with the fact that he can't remember where the Temple of Time is in this darn forest. Midna came out of the ground, glaring at Link with her red eyes.

"You've been here many times Link! How come you can't remember where the temple is?!' Link glared back at Midna.

"These woods change Midna! That's why they are called the 'Sacred Grove'! Goddess!" He yelled as he walked over to a tree and leaned against it. He can't even believe that he got them lost. Every time they come here, Link would know where to go, but this time, the princess Zelda sent him to meet someone at the Temple of time. He sighed and slid down the back of the tree, landing on the forest. He was tired. It has only been a week since the Twilight War has ended. Midna has come over to visit and take a break from her world already. Link looked over at Midna who was looking at the map, trying to figure out the way to the Temple of Time. He sighed frowning.

"Midna," Link said, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, what is it?" She yelled, not looking from the map.

"I'm sorry. I'm just super tired and didn't know where were going and got us lost. You even took the time to even come see me and this is how I spend the day….lost in the Sacred Grove." He sighed. "Maybe it's because every night, I have nightmares. I could still smell blood in the air. I could still feel the pain and aches of Ganon's sword, slicing my skin to shreds. I could hear Zelda's gasps, knowing she's keeping down a scream. I could even see Ganon's cold eyes, filled with his hatred towards me." He sighed and covered his face. "I'm so sorry." Midna's eyes widen, as she takes in everything Link had just said and her eyes softened.

She was pushing Link to hard. It's not his fault at all. At first, Link was living as a ranch hand, and then came out as a Hero. To have nightmares is normal.

"It's not your fault. I wasn't thinking, getting mad at you for getting us lost." Midna looks at the trees. The leaves blew in the air, swinging around Midna.

"These woods could feel your feelings. You being tired caused the woods to mess with your mind. Just think of happy thoughts and listen to the music, the wind carries." Link looked at her strangely.

"Music? What music? I don't hear any."

"Think about happy thoughts Link!" Link frowned, but closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He thought about his home in Ordon, hearing the kids play outside. The air of the village smells like the ranch and the pumpkin soup. The sounds of the river flowing down towards the woods, the splashes of the water made by fish, the yells and screams of the children, make Link feel happy and in peace. All of a sudden, Link heard a faint sound in the distant, a flute, being played. Link opened his eyes. Skull Kid's flute.

"Music…It's coming from that direction." He pointed and ran towards the sound. After twists and turns, Link came into a grove of two statues and the Triforce on the floor.

"The Temple of Time," Link's face lid up. "I found it! Thanks Midna! You helped me as always." He smiled as Midna smiled back.

"Well, what are friends for?"

_**I'm sorry if the chapter is short. There are going to be some really long ones to really short one. I'm trying to make them different. And I have so many ideas! These are coming from One Word Topics. **__**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS AND WANT TO WRITE IT THEN PUT THEM IN THE COMMENTS AND I WILL WRITE THEM WHEN I GET THE TIME. **__**Thank you for reading and I'll post more up soon. **_


End file.
